GOOD BYE
by Endhaiueo
Summary: Leo meminta Hakyeon untuk bersabar dan selalu ada disisinya, namun jika Hakyeon memutuskan untuk pergi maka tidak ada alasan Leo memperjuangkan hubungan mereka. LeoN / Keo VIXX - MPREG- RATE M -


AFFAIR

Pair : LeoN VIXX / Keo VIXX

Cast : All Member of VIXX

Jung Taekwoon, 17 tahun, Putra satu satunya keluarga Jung, satu satunya pewaris seluruh kekayaan Keluarga Jung, dan menjadi satu satunya penerus keturunan Jung. Tentulah menjadi beban untuk Taekwoon sendiri, mengingat tanggung jawab yang sudah harus ia pikul bahkan ketika masih duduk dibangku sekolah.

Segala kehidupannya diatur, masa depannya sudah ditentukan, kehidupan yang bahkan belum ia jalani sudah dituliskan oleh kedua orang tuanya, contohnya calon pasangan hidupnya nanti. Diumur 15 tahun ia sudah ditunangkan dengan rekan bisnis appanya. Dan mereka akan direncanakan menikah saat mereka sudah sama sama lulus sekolah, tidak lama lagi.

Dengan semua keadaan itu, menjadikan Leo berkepribadian ganda. Akan tampak diam dan penurut ketika didepan keluarganya, namun akan menjadi sangat liar ketika dihadapan para sahabatnya dan seseoarang yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Lee Jaehwan, adalah tunangan Taekwoon, yang akrab disapa Leo. Namja cantik berhidung mancung dan mempunyai bibir yang seksi. tubuh mungil dengan tingkah yang begitu menggemaskan. Jaehwan atau yang biasa dipanggil Ken, sangat mencintai Taekwoon. dirinya sudah jatuh cinta pada anak dari rekan bisnis appanya, mereka pertama kali bertemu ketika Taekwoon menghadiri acara ulang tahun Perusahaan keluarga Lee. Pertemuan yang tak disengaja membuat cinta dihati Ken tumbuh. Untuk itu dia memaksa sang appa untuk menjodohkan dirinya dengan Taekwoon.

"eeuungh… haah… deep..per wonieehhh….aahh….sshhh…aahhhh"

"kau nikmat keniee…uuhhh..sshhh….haah… holemu menjepitku chagiii…"

"aahh… milikmu membesarrhh…aahhh….uuuhhh… fasteeerhhh…."

"seperti ini?...aarrghhh…. bersama chagii…. AAARRGHH…"

"WONIEEH…AAHHHH….hah hah hah…"

"hah hah hah..."

Keduanya saling menetralkan nafas masing masing setelah melakukan aktifitas yang sudah rutin mereka lakukan.

Taekwoon dan Jaehwan, sepasang tunangan yang tinggal diapartemen yang sama, menjadikan mereka hidup seperti suami istri. Toh tidak ada salahnya juga, karena tidak lama lagi mereka akan menikah, dan mereka akan melakukan hal seperti ini, jadi biarkan saja sedari sekarang mereka melakukan itu.

Keduanya memang tampak sepakat untuk menerima perjodohan itu, tapi sepertinya itu hanya untuk Ken saja, karena sebenarnya Leo hanya memanfaatkan situasi hanya untuk kesenangannya. Di depan keluarganya ia akan bersikap seolah menerima perjodohan, begitu juga didepan Ken. Namun jika didepan orang yang dekat dengannya, maka sisi lain seorang Leo akan terlihat. Pemberontak. dia hanya memanfaatkan situsai untuk kesenangannya saja.

Leo sangat mencintai Sex, untuk itu dia memanfaatkan tunangannya sebagai pemuas nafsunya ketika dia membutuhkan kebutuhan biologisnya. Daripada ia harus menyewa wanita wanita penghibur yang belum tentu bersih.

Dan Leo memiliki rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, hanya dirinya dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

"wonieehh… kau membuat tenagaku habis…" Ken memeluk mesra tunangannya, dan memainkan jari jarinya didada polos Leo, bibirnya terpout imut. Memancing Leo kembali.

Leo mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja cantiknya, terkekeh mendengar ucapan si cantik ini.

"kau semakin menggoda setiap hari baby… bagaimana aku tidak tertarik untuk menggagahimu setiap hari hmm…? Kau sengaja?"

"yaak…" Ken menyerukkan wajahnya kedada Leo, sungguh dirinya sangat malu.

"wae? memang begitukaan? Aah sudahlah… lebih baik kau tidur, ini sudah larut sekali…"

"tentu saja larut, kau menghabisiku hingga 4 jam penuh.. Uuuhhhh tenagamu persis seperti singa" cibir Ken, namun ia menyukai perlakuan Leo.

"untuk itu kau harus punya ketahanan yang lebih jika menikah denganku. Karena aku akan meminta jatahku kapan saja…CHUUP" Leo mengecup kening Ken dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka

"YAAKK… AIISSH… susah jika punya suami singa sepertimu.. hihihii.. tapi aku suka"

Lalu mereka sama sama memejamkan mata, dan masih saling berpelukan.

Setengah jam kemudian, Leo membuka matanya dan melihat orang dalam pelukannya sudah dengan nafas yang teratur. Itu artinya Ken sudah tertidur lelap. Perlahan Leo melepaskan pelukannya, dan dengan hati hati ia bangkit dari ranjang.

Ken itu jika udah kelelahan akan sangat sulit untuk terbangun, jadi Leo menunggu sampai benar benar Ken terlelap, baru dirinya bisa beranjak dari sana.

Memunguti pakaiannya, lalu memakainya dengan perlahan sambil sesekali melirik orang yang ada diatas ranjang. masih tertidur, jadi Leo bisa tenang malam ini.

Usai mengenakan pakaiannya, Leo keluar kamar dengan ponsel ditangannya. memeriksa balasan pesan dari orang yang tadi dikiriminya pesan. Namun tanpa disadari, namja cantik yang terbaring diranjang perlahan membuka matanya. Dia tidak benar benar tertidur. Senyum miris terpatri diwajahnya.

From : Love

Mianhae baru membalas pesanmu. Tadi aku menggantikan jam kerja temanku, dan kini aku baru sampai di apartemen.

To : Love

Dengan siapa kau pulang? Diantar Namja brengsek itu lagi? Siap siap jika kau mengatakan iya!

Piip Piip

'jangan mengatakannya brengsek, dia namja baik. Dia sudah memberiku tumpangan setiap hari'

'aku sudah menawari untuk selalu mengantar dan menjemputmu, tapi kepalamu yang keras itu selalu menolak'

'diantar olehmu? Lalu akan berakhir dengan pembullyan dari orang orang. Jangan bercanda'

'sudahlah, besiap siap saja, dalam 15 menit aku akan tiba diranjangmu'

Mematikan ponselnya. Lalu bergegas mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi.

Malam ini Leo akan kembali menginap di rumah sang pujaan hati. Tak lama setelah pintu apartemen tertutup, seseorang keluar dari kamar, menatap sendu pintu apartemen yang baru saja tertutup. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan, karena dia baru mengetahui jika orang yang sudah 2 tahun tinggal bersamanya, orang yang menjadi calon suaminya, ternyata memiliki namja lain.

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Leo yaa… kau milikku!" matanya memancarkan kebencian dan luka yang bersamaan. Dirinya bertekad tidak akan melepaskan apa yang menjadi haknya.

* * *

Masih terus berciuman, ciuman yang panjang dilakukan kedua insan yang tampak begitu menikmati keintiman mereka.

Sang namja cantik melepaskan ciuman yang sudah hampir 10 menit itu.

"baby… aku masih ingin menciummu"

"tsk… bahkan kau habis bercinta dengan tunanganmu, sekarang kau menciumku? Aku benci mencium bibir bekas" cibir namja cantik bernama N

"kalau begitu kau harus membersihkan bekasnya"

"dalam mimpimu, sekarang tidurlah, aku lelah sekali"

"baiklah, kita tidur… Saranghae…Chuup"

Leo menarik N kedalam pelukannya. Dan mereka tidur berpelukan, saling memberikan kehangatan.

Sebelum benar benar terlelap, Leo mencium penuh cinta namja yang ada dalam pelukannya. Ciuman yang berbeda dengan yang tadi ia berikan pada namja cantik yang berstatus tunangannya.

* * *

Ken masuk ke kelas dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit dihentak hentakkan. Mengundang perhatian dari beberapa siswa yang ada didalam kelas, termasuk sahabatnya, Ravi.

"kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Ravi, sambil menggoreskan pensilnya ke dalam buku gambarnya.

"dia melakukannya lagi" Melipat tangan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"dia meninggalkanmu setelah kalian bercinta?"

"nee.. bagaimana ini…aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku Ravi yaaa…"

"mana mungkin dia meninggalkanmu, kalian akan menikah tidak lama lagi"

"tapi dia belum mencintaiku.."

"kalian sudah tinggal bersama, menghabiskan setiap malam dengan bercinta, mana mungkin dia tidak mencintaimu…"

"bukan bercinta, tapi melakukan sex.. dan dia belum pernah mengatakan jika dia mencintaiku"

"bahkan setelah kalian berci..ah maksudku setelah melakukan sex?"

Ken mengangguk. jangan heran jika mereka bisa berbicara sefrontal itu. karena tidak akan ada yang bisa menegur keduanya.

N yang duduk tak jauh dari keduanya, terus menundukkan kepalanya. Sepercik rasa bersalah muncul dalam hatinya. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

Piip Piip

From : Jung

Ke ruang kesehatan sekarang!

Sebuah perintah, dan N segera membereskan buku bukunya. Melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kesehatan sesuai dengan isi pesan yang ia terima.

Cklek

Melangkahkan kakinya masuk, tidak lupa mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu. Dapat dilihatnya namja berwajah tampan dan imut sekaligus sedang berbaring di atas ranjang.

Namja yang telah mengobrak abrik hati dan pikirannya. Namja yang suka berbuat seenaknya, namja yang begitu dicintainya. meskipun ia sadar hubungan mereka adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dia hanya sebuah simpanan Leo, tidak lebih. Meskipun Leo berkali kali mengatakan 'saranghae' namun hati kecil N tidak mampu berharap lebih pada hubungan mereka.

Chup

"kenapa lama sekali?"

"…"

"hei baby.. aku berbicara padamu" Leo menarik dagu N untuk menghadapnya.

"sepertinya ken mulai mencurigaimu"

"…"

"kau harus mulai memikirkan semuanya Leo ya.."

"memikirkan apa? Memikirkan untuk memutuskan pertunangan itu?"

"kau gila…Ken bisa gila jika kau meninggalkannya"

"dan aku juga akan gila jika kau meninggalkanku.."

"aku tidak mengatakan akan meninggalkanmu…"

"kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu… tenang saja, kau cukup bersabar, dan aku akan membereskan semuanya. Kau cukup tetap berada disisiku…" menarik N untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya, lalu seperti biasa bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Selalu saja itu yang dikatakan Leo. Sebenarnya N heran, Leo selalu mengatakan jika dia tidak mengharapkan perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya, tapi kenapa Leo suka sekali melakukan sex dengan Ken.

* * *

"chagi… apa kau bisa mengantarku berbelanja hari ini?"

"…" Leo tidak menjawab, otaknya berpikir keras, menemani Ken belanja itu sama artinya dengan neraka., "aku ada sudah janji dengan temanku untuk latihan football hari ini… mianhae chagiii" Leo mengecup bibir Ken, agar sang tunangan tidak ngambek

"ah yasudah, tidak apa. Aku akan minta ditemani Ravi saja"

"nee… hati hati nee… chu chu chu" Leo mengecup bibir Ken berkali kali, lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan menjalankannya. Meninggalkan Ken yang masih berdiri mematung.

"naiklah…"ravi muncul dengan motor besarnya tepat didepan Ken

"huft…" Menghela nafas, lalu kemudian naik ke atas motor sahabatnya

* * *

Sungguh ken merasa gembira seharian ini. berterima kasih kepada ravi yang bersedia menemaninya seharian ini. semua itu bisa sedikit mengurangi beban pikirannya.

"kau baru pulang juga?" Ken bertanya saat dirinya baru sampai apartemen, lalu tak lama Leo juga baru pulang

"nee…" berjalan menghampiri N lalu mencium Ken.

Tidak hanya sebuah ciuman, karena nyatanya Leo sangat bernafsu sekarang. Katakanlah dirinya brengsek. Saat dia tidak bisa menyalurkan hasratnya pada pujaan hatinya, maka ia akan menyalurkannya pada Ken yang akan selalu bersedia melayaninya.

"Chagii… aku lelah sekali…"Ken berusaha menolak, memang benar ia sangat lelah seharian

"tapi aku menginginkannya" Bisik Leo ditelinga Ken, sesekali mengulum telinga Ken untuk membangkitkan libido Ken.

"eeuunngghh… baiklahh… kau menanggh…. Euunghhh"

Ken akan selalu menyerah jika Leo sudah menyentuh bagian tersensitifnya. Dan itulah keahlian Leo.

Sudah berjam jam mereka melakukan hal panas di atas sofa. Bahkan kini keadaan ruang tamu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Pakaian yang berceceran dimana mana, dan sofa sofa yang sudah bergeser dari tempatnya. Kedua orang itu masih terus bergerak seolah tidak akan ada hal yang bisa menghentikan mereka.

"eeuunng… uuurghh… Wonieeh…. Teruusshhh…. Aaahhhh…lebih cepatthh…"

"nee… sshhh…. Kau selalu tidak sabaran..sshhh aahhh…"

Ken mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Leo, dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Leo terus menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa henti. Luar biasa sekali tenaga Jung ini. dia sanggup melakukan sex berjam jam tanpa jeda.

"UUGHHH… Aku akan sampai WOnieehhhh….ssshhh…"

"bersama chagi….sshh…AAAHHHHH…."

Leo segera mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Ken dan menyemburkan spermanya diatas perut Ken, mengurutnya sampai benar benar habis. Mereka masih sama sama waras dengan tidak mengeluarkan benih Jung di dalam Hole Ken, karena itu bisa berakibat fatal meskipun sebenarnya tidak masalah untuk Ken, toh mereka akan menikah pada akhirnya.

"saranghae woniee.. "Ken sudah jatuh terlelap karena kelelahan, tenaganya sudah benar benar habis.

Leo hanya menatap datar orang yang baru saja mengatakan cinta pdanya. Tidak, Leo tidak bisa membalas ucapan itu. karena ucapan itu hanya untuk namja pujaan hatinya. Satu satunya namja yang benar benar ia cintai.

* * *

Ken menatap layar ponselnya. Wajahnya menampilkan kekecewaan yang sangat waktu seminggu orang suruhannya berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Dan kini ia tau apa rahasia tunangannnya itu.

Membuka contact pada aplikasi ponselnya, lalu mendial no orang tuanya

"appa, aku mau pernikahan kami dipercepat…"

"…."

"tidak akan ada yang berani, jadi aku mau pernikahan kami dilakukan secepatnya. Sebentar lagi adalah kelulusan…"

Piip

Menjadi anak satu satunya dikeluarganya menjadikan apa yang Ken mau maka akan terpenuhi.

N masih mondar mandir di koridor rumah sakit dengan raut cemas, pasalnya pihak rumah sakit menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika adiknya tidak bisa lagi dirawat dirumah sakit ini, karena N belum membayar biaya rumah sakit.

N sudah mati matian mencari uang kesana kemari untuk pengobatan adiknya, namun masih belum cukup. Padahal awalnya pihak rumah sakit bersedia meringankan beban N, karena mereka cukup mengenal N. pemilik rumah sakit merupakan sahabat almarhum ayahnya. Namun mendengar pernyataan mereka tadi pagi membuat N harus membawa pulang adiknya yang sedang sakit.

"maafkan kami Hakyeonaah… kami juga membutuhkan uang untuk tetap menjalankan rumah sakit ini…"

"hiks… apa tidak ada jalan lain? Hyukie butuh perawatan Uisanim…hiks"

"mianhaee… "

Sang uisa tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

Mau tidak mau N harus membawa dongsaengnya, Hyuk kembali ke rumah mereka. dan N harus bekerja ekstra untuk mendapatkan uang untuk pengobatan dongsaeng nya.

Baru saja N menuntun Hyuk untuk berbaring diranjang, pintu rumahnya kembali diketuk. N berpikir jika itu Leo namun ia salah.

Bagaikan Bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Ken berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Dengan wajah penuh kebencian.

"ini uang untuk biaya pengobatan dongsaengmu… ku harap kau tidak lagi menggoda tunanganku!" memberikan sebuah amploh tebal kehadapan N, lalu menjatuhkannya tepat dikaki N.

"…"

N masih berusaha setenang mungkin.

"pergilah sejauh mungkin dari kehidupan kami, karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa memisahkan kami… dan kuingatkan sekali lagi, pergilah atau kau akan kehilangan dongsaengmu!"

Ken mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong dalam tasnya,

"dan ini undangan pernikahan kami, kau boleh datang untuk memastikan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bisa bersanding dengan seorang Jung Taekwoon!"

"…"

TES

Setelah Ken menghilang dari pandangannya, air mata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya. Sakit sekali rasanya direndahkan seperti ini. Tapi ini memang benar, sudah seharusnya Ken membencinya.

"uhukk..uhukk….uhuuk…"

N mendenga suara batuk batuk dari dalam kamar dongsaengnya. Ia berlari masuk kekamar dongsaengnya, dan dilihatnya Hyuki yang terduduk dan terus terbatuk batuk. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah, dan terus keluar setiap ia terbatuk. N panic bukan main, dia mengobrak abrik tasnya, mengeluarkan obat obatan dari dalam tasnya, namun ia baru sadar jika obat hyukie telah habis dan belum sempat ia tebus karena biaya.

Tiba tiba ia teringat akan amplop yang tadi diberikan Ken. Tanpa berpikir 2 kali, N bergegas membawa Hyuki secepatnya. Dongsaengnya lebih penting dibanding dengan harga dirinya.

* * *

"hah… akhirnya aku berhasil menyingkirkannya ravi yaa… hik…" Ken masih berada di rumah sahabatnya, Kim Wonshik "ku pastikan dia tidak akan berani berhubungan dengan tunanganku lagi… Hik…"

Ken sudah minum berbotol botol wine, dan kini dia dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Sedangkan Raavi hanya bisa menatap iba sahabatnya, sekaligus orang yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"aku tidak akan melepaskan Leo…hik.. aku mencintainya.. hik…" Ken menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan ravi.

Jangan kira Ravi tidak tergoda, melihat penampilan Ken yang sedikit berantakkan justru terlihat begitu menggoda. Sedari tadi ia berusaha menahan hasratnya, libidonya sudah memuncak, tapi ia tidak ingin menghianati persahabatn mereka.

"euunnghh… aku menginginkan Leo… sshh… hik"

Ken semakin menggoda Raavi, dan kini Ken sudah naik ke atas pangkuan ravi.

"Leo yaa…. saranghaee…hik"

Ken mulai behalusinasi, menganggap Ravi adalah Leo, lalu menempelkan bibir mereka.

"kenapa kau tak membalas ciumanku Leo yaa… hik… kau jahat… hiks….euumhhhh…"

Tidak tahan lagi, Ravi menarik Ken dalam pelukannya dan menyatukan bibir mereka, membaringkan Ken di sofa.

"euuummh…. Mmmhh….uuuhhh….."

Dengan entah bagaimana, ravi sudah berhasil menelanjangi Ken, persetan dengan persahabatan mereka. dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dan bukankah Ken yang menggodanya terlebih dahulu.

"eeuung..aahhh… uuurghhhh…. Faster….."

Ravi terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, dan mulutnya masih setia memainkan nipple Ken, mengemutnya layaknya seorang bayi. Tangan Ken terus menekan kepala Ravi agar terus memeasukkan lebih dalam niplenya.

Ravi mengutuki Leo yang setiap hari bisa merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini, juga menyumpahi kebodohan Leo karena memanfaatkan Ken untuk mendapatkan sex setiap hari.

"sshhh….. aaarghhh…."

"eeuunggghh…. Aahh… ssshhhhhh…..aargghhhhhh…."

Merasa miliknya membesar, Ravi mempercepat gerakannya dan semakin membuat Ken menggelinjang kenikmatan.

"SSHHHH…AAAHHHHHHH….."

Ravi mendiamkan miliknya didalam Ken selama pelepasannya, perut Ken terasa hangat sekali, tidak pernah ia merasakan sehangat ini, selama melakukan sex dengan Leo.

Setelah merasa spermanya telah habis keluar, Ravi menarik miliknya keluar.

"saranghae leo yaa…" selalu itu yang diucapkan Ken

Ravi hanya menatap datar Ken yang sudah jatuh terlelap. Sakit diulu hatinya, karena sepanjang mereka bercinta Ken justru menyebut nama namja lain.

"nado…" bisiknya ke telinga Ken dan bergegas mengangkat Ken ke dalam kamarnya.

Ravi bersumpah jika Leo tidak bisa membahagiakan Ken, maka Ravi bertekad akan merebut Ken darinya.

* * *

Sudah seminggu ini, Leo tidak mendapati pujaan ahtinya disekolah. Mencoba menghubunginya namun tidak aktif, mengirim pesan namun tidak ada balasan. Hatinya mulai resah, ditambah lagi pernikahan dirinya yang dipercepat.

PRRAAKKK

Leo melemparkan ponselnya ke tembok diatap sekolah. dirinya menggeram marah karena sang pujaan ahti tidak berhasil ia hubungi. Ada apa sebenarnya, kenapa tiba tiba menghilang.

"AARRGHH… SIAL"

Dia sudah mencari di tempat kerja N, namun tidak ada, mereka mengatakan jika N mengundurkan diri sejak beberapa hari, kemudian ia mencari di rumah sakit tempat dimana adiknya dirawat, dengan penyamaran tentu saja. dan yang ia dapatkan justru berita menyedihkan.

Dan sudah beberapa hari pula ia tidak pulang ke apartemen dirinya dan Ken, ia lebih memilih mencari N dan akan kembali ke apartemen pribadiny.

"chagiii kau kenapa?"

Ken menghampiri Leo,

Leo mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, meskipun tanpa di sembunyikan Ken sudah mengetahuinya.

"tidak apa" jawabnya datar.

"hari ini kita akan mengambil cincin pernikahan kita… kau akan ikutkan?"

"…"

"chagi.."

"nee… aku akan menemanimu.. chu…" Leo mencium bibir Ken "setelah kau memeberiku satu ronde tentu saja…" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Leo mengangkat ken kedalam pangkuannya, dan kembali melakukan aktivitas panas mereka.

* * *

Leo melangkahkan kakinya ke apartemennya. Setelah memastikan Ken terlelap, Leo kembali ke apartemen pribadinya. Ia ingin menenangkan diri. Dan bagaikan mendapatkan jackpot, ia melihat sang pujaan hati berdiri manis di pintu apartemennya.

Leo langsung memeluk orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Menghujani ciuman di seluruh kepala N.

"kau kemana saja baby.. aku merindukanmu…"

"sebaiknya kita masuk dulu"

Setelah berada didalam apartemen, leo tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"kau kemana saja? aku hampir gila karena mencarimu…"

"tidak perlu mencariku, kau harus focus pada pernikahanmu nanti.."

"…"

"undangannya sangat cantik, aku harap akan secantik hubungan pernikahan kalian kelak"

"siapa yang memberimu undangan?"

"…"

"katakan! Apa ini ada hubungannya kau menghilang seminggu ini?"

"tidak, aku sudah berpikir bahwa hubungan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan, untuk itu aku tidak ingin semakin membuat rasa bersalah itu semakin dalam"

"tidak, hubungan kita tidak salah. Aku bisa membatalkan pernikahan itu. kau hanya perlu menunggu…"

"kau akan menjadi lelaki paling brengsek Leo yaa… kau memanfaatkan Ken untuk memuaskanmu, lalu kau membatalkan pernikahan kalian. Kau ingin membunuhnya?"

"aku tidak mencintainya, aku hanya mencintaimu. Salahkan dirinya yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya melalui orang tuanya. Mau tidak mau keluargaku menuruti permintaan keluarganya. Kau tau bagaimana liciknya keluarga Lee…dan karena kau selalu menolakku, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku melakukannya dengan Ken"

"kalau begitu kau hanya perlu bersikap baik dan coba mencintai Ken"

"tidak bisa, cintaku sudah habis untukmu"

"…"

"…"

Hening beberapa saat.

"Leo yaa… sentuh aku" entah pemikiran darimana , N menyerahkan dirinya kepada Leo. Hal yang paling ia jaga selama ini, meskipun Leo selalu menggoda dan memaksanya, namu ia berhasil meolak, namun kini ia sendiri yang menyerahkan dirinya kepada Leo.

Tanpa pikir panjang Leo menyatukan bibir mereka, tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Sudah lama ia ingin meunggu saat ini, saat dimana ia bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang begitu ia cintai.

"euunghh..."

mendengar desahan N, entah mengapa justru meningkatkan nafsu Leo. Dengan tergesa ia membuka pakaian N dan juga pakaiannya, lalu kemudian menindih tubuh N kembali.

"eeungh... aaah..."

N semakin mendesah kala Leo memasukkan niplenya kedalam mulutnya.

Leo memainkan lidahnya pada niple N, sedikit memainkannya memainkannya dengan giginya, semakin membuat N menggelinjang.

Tangan Leo bermain di junior milik N, dan menggesekkan milik mereka.

"sshhh..."

Leo sangat bahagia sekarang, karena apa yang ia nantikan selama ini terpenuhi sudah. ia bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya lagi dengan Ken jika ia bisa mendapatkannya dari N. bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai rasanya sungguh nikmat. dan Leo tidak akan melupakan itu.

"AARRHHH... FASTERRHHHH..."

"eeuungg.., sshhh... kau nikmat babyyhhh... aaahhh... jangan menjepitku...uurrgghhh..."

"leo yaa... saranghaehh.. uuuhmmmm..."

"saranghae... jung Hakyeon... AAHHHHHHH..."

Leo tidak mengeluarkan miliknya saat melakukan pelepasan, sangat berbeda ketika ia melakukannya dengan Ken. Ia dengan senang hati membiarkan benih Jung tertanam dalam diri N.

* * *

pagi pagi sekali, Leo terbangun dengan mendapati dirinya sendiri diatas ranjang masih dengan keadaan telanjang. tidak emndapati N disampingnya. dahinya mengernyit melihat ada sebuah bungkusan diatas ranjang, tempat dimana seharusnya N berada.

 _ini kado dariku untuk pernikahanmu, semoga kau menyukainya._

 _Leo ya, selamat tinggal. Kuharap kau bisa hidup bahagia tanpa aku, bahagialah bersama Ken. Aku pergi, aku tidak mau merusak lebih dalam lagi hubungan kalian. hiduplah dengan baik. annyeong ^^_

Tangan Leo bergetar membaca isi surat dalam bingkisan itu.

N meninggalkannya.

N pergi.

lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? bukankah ia meminta N untuk bersabar, meminta N untuk tetap berada disisinya. Namun apa yang dilakukan N?

meninggalkannya, N pergi begitu saja.

* * *

"aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini"

PLAAKKK

sebuah tamparan didapatkan Leo dari Jung Yunho, appanya.

"kau berani membatalkan, setelah apa yang kau lakukan?"

"..."

"kalian akan menikah minggu depan" ucap Yunho tegas

"tapi aku tidak mencintai Ken appa, selama apapun aku mencoba"

"jika kau tidak mencintainya, tidak mungkin kau bercinta dengannya setiap hari, dan kau akan lari dari tanggung jawab?"

"..."

"kau akan tetap menikah dengan Ken, kau tidak bisa menolak.. karena Ken hamil anakmu"

DEG

Leo merutuki kebodohannya,Ken hamil, hal yang paling ia hindari, namun justru terjadi. benarkah itu anaknya?

Percuma jika Leo membantah, karena alasan untuk dia menolak justru telah pergi meninggalkannya. Jadi tidak ada gunanya jika dia menolak.

* * *

Dan pernikahan itu telah terlaksana tepat setelah mereka menajalani kelulusan. Pesta yang begitu megah, keduanya berasal dari keluarga konglomerat. keduanya merupakan anak tunggal, wajar jika keduanya mendapatkan kemewahan luar biasa di pernikahan mereka.

Ken tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, akhirnya ia bisa menikah dengan orang yang ia cintainya. Rasa bahagianya kian tak terbendung, karena tak lama lagi anaknya akan lahir kedunia.

"raviii yaaa aku bahagia sekali..." Ken memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat

"chukae nee... kau harus bahagia" ucap Ravi

"nee.. kau juga, kau harus mengejar cintamu juga ravi yaa..." ucap Ken sungguh sungguh.

ken tidak bodoh, ia menyadari sorotan luka di mata ravi. Sahabatnya itu memendam cinta padanya, namun cinta Ken hanya untuk Leo.

"boleh aku menyentuh perutmu?" tanya ravi

"eoh?" Ken terdiam "te..tentu saja..."' jawabnya terbata

ravi menyentuh perut Ken perlahan. Perut yang sedikit membuncit.

"berapa usianya?" tanya ravi

"2 bulan..."

ravi menyentuh dengan penuh kasih, dan getaran hangat Ken rasakan.

'anyyeong baby... hiduplah dengan baik, kau harus bahagiakan eommamu. jika suatu saat mereka menyakitimu, appa akan mengambil kalian'

chuu

entah keberanian dari mana Ravi mencium perut Ken. Kembali getaran itu Ken rasakan.

"berjanjilah kau akan bahagia Kenie"

"nn..nee... aku berjanji" ucap Ken

keduanya saling berpelukan. mengabaikan tatapan dari beberapa orang. sangat mengharukan persahabatan mereka, itulah yang ada dipikiran para tamu.

Semua sudah berakhir kisah cinta mereka berakhir.

bukankah cinta tidak harus memiliki?

* * *

 ** _N_**

 ** _Semoga kau bahagia Leo yaa... aku mencintaimu._**

* * *

 ** _Ravi_**

 ** _selamat tinggal Kenie, aku mencintaimu._**

* * *

*****END*****

mianhae jika typo bertebaran *bow*


End file.
